Nekci Menij
Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 5 is the fifth episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. It premiered on October 31st, 2013 on the myISH YouTube channel. As of February 2017, it has had just over 40,000 views, making it the least watched main episode of any Nekci Menij-related series. As of May 2016, the first season of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio has been included in the chronology of The Nekci Menij Show as its third season. Therefore, this is also considered to be the 24th episode of The Nekci Menij Show. This episode is also the second Halloween special, following the Season 2 episode 'The Holowen Goast'. It features the same spooky theme music as the previous Halloween special. Two brand new characters are introduced in this episode: Machel Jeksen and Winty Hostin, who are both deceased but appear as ghosts. Plot Nekci calls Brinty to let her know she's too scared to go to Ke@$h£r's Halloween party. The line goes dead when a bolt of lightning strikes, but Nekci gets another phone call from a mysterious voice, which invites her to visit a haunted house near the gaveyard. Believing that the mysterious voice is Brinty, Nekci agrees to attend. Gags welcomes some of the quens to her own Halloween party. Adole arrives, and remarks that she thought it was Ke@$h£r throwing the party. Gags claims Ke@$h£r wanted the party to be held at the Haus Of Gags with only Gags songs being played, until an outraged Ke@$h£r turns up, wondering where all her party guests are. Xtine tries to get in to Gags' party while posing as Brinty, but Gags sees through her disguise and turns her away. Meanwhile, Medoner arrives at the haunted house, with Kety in tow. Rhenna and Nekci soon join them, and Medoner says they should just find out why they're there and leave quickly. However, when she approaches the front door, Medoner falls through a trapdoor into a hole. The other three step around the trapdoor and enter the house in a bid to find help. Wondering where the missing party guests are, Gags and Mile Sires try asking Brinty, but do not get a response. Inside the haunted house, Nekci, Rhenna and Kety encounter the mysterious voice that invited them there. It turns out to be Medoner, who got the spooky voice from a text-to-speech website. Medoner pulls out a witch's wand and attempts to cast a spell to steal their youth. However, they all jump over the beam the wand emits, and it ends up hitting Medoner, knocking her out. Rhenna picks up the wand and attempts to improvise a spell to revive Medoner, but instead she ends up raising the ghosts of three deceased flop stars buried at the local cemetery: Machel Jeksen, Winty Hostin, and Lol Kem. Nekci, Rhenna and Kety rush to Gags's party to let them know they raised the dead. Gags initially brushes the news off, but when she's confronted by the ghost of Machel, her guests run screaming from the party. Crisis is averted when a revived Medoner appears and casts a spell to remove the ghosts. Nekci remarks that Ke@$h£r may have had an "OK" party after all, but the closing shot reveals that her only guest is Xtine. Narration This episode features a narrated introduction, in the same mysterious voice that Medoner uses to trick the flop quens. Intro: "One dark and spooky evening, a frightful storm did rage, across graveyards filled with ancient bones, almost Medoner's age. And in her house poor Nekci was just glueing in her weave, with no idea what horror she would face this Halloween." Extras Gags pops up at the end to promote other videos on the myISH channel, including the previous episode. Characters The following is a complete list of named characters in this episode, in order of their appearance. * Nekci Menij * Brinty Spreas * Jenaflopes * Nicel Shitsinger * Ladey Gags * Adole * Xtine * Medoner * Kety Perr * Rhenna * Mile Sires * Krely Roolin * Machel Jeksen (ghost) * Winty Hostin (ghost) * Lol Kem (ghost) * Share * Jasy J * Serener Gizmo Quotes * Mysterious Voice: "What? This obviously isn't Brinty" Nekci: "Wots ur new ablum caled then?" Mysterious Voice: "I don't know" Nekci: "Sea? U r the rel Brinty" ''- Nekci reckons that Brinty invited her to the haunted house'' * "I hav com as my univarsely wurshiped gramy magnit 21" ''- Adole reveals her Halloween costume'' * "I'd rathar eat my own wig, shit it out and do the fuking macarener dansing arown the pile of shit on the flor"'' - Medoner can't think of anything worse than solving mysteries with Kety'' * Nekci: "Hay Gags, jus to let u no we rased the ded" Gags: "O dats nise Nekci, I alweys thort The Ra-Up desurved a 3st singel" ''- Gags gets manages to shade Nekci before the ghosts invade her party'' External Links * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 5 on YouTube Category:Episodes